


Back In Control

by unbroken_halo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien begins his and Michael's games once more after Michael's kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Control

**Title:** Back In Control  
**Author:** [](http://unbroken-halo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.dreamwidth.org/)  
**Pairing:** Damien/Michael  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1,239  
**Summary:** Damien begins his and Michael's games once more after Michael's kidnapping.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and situations belong to me and are the sole creation of my mind.  
**Highlight for Warnings:** * D/s, past violence, orgasm control *  
**AN:** Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Blow Job Friday](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/504596.html). Set Post Lethal Contact but can be read as a stand alone.  
  


** Back In Control **

Damien knocked softly on the office door before entering the room. Michael sat at the desk, the phone stuck to his ear as he doodled or took notes on the calendar on top of the desk. He glanced up at Damien, smiled, and gestured for him to sit.

Damien shook his head, watching Michael as he worked his day job. Helping Mark run Triskele was both a day and night job. The ordering for supplies for the bar, as well as paying the bills required daylight hours sometimes, and Mark and Michael had agreed that one day a week should be enough for that.

The rest of the time Triskele was open usually centered around the nightly activities of the club, or special events hosted at Triskele. Both Mark and Michael would be on hand for these nights or events in their community.

At the moment, though, they were alone and Damien just eyed Michael. Normally dressed fairly casual when he worked, today, he'd donned a suit. The jacket hung on the back of his chair and Damien took in the loosened tie and rolled up sleeves, then he grinned.

Michael stared back at him in wonder, still talking on the phone. He scooted back from the desk, turned the large executive chair, and faced Damien. He crooked his finger at him and Damien arched a brow.

Michael tilted up his face, pursing his mouth for a kiss, and Damien obliged him with a gentle press of lips.

Damien leaned over the desk, slipped the pen Michael had been doodling with from his fingers, then scratched out a message just underneath the figures and information.

_Continue your call, don't make a sound other than those you are supposed to and we'll see how well you are doing with your control._

Michael read his note then looked up at him and smiled as he nodded.

Damien straightened and watched Michael for a moment longer, deciding on whether or not this course of action was a good thing. Michael had been assaulted a few months ago, and while the incident hadn't changed their relationship, much, Damien had been extremely careful around him no matter what they were doing, be it casual affection or a scene.

Michael had made hints that he was wanting something more, and Damien had listened, but it was he, himself, that had been having the problem. Though Michael's assault hadn't been extremely violent, it had been enough of a shock in that he'd been kidnapped and drugged.

Damien had treated him with kid gloves until Michael had told him, if he couldn't get over the incident and continue something they'd both enjoyed then it was time to set him free. It had hurt something fierce to hear those words, but he knew Michael had been correct. He couldn't say it was love between the two of them yet, but there was definitely something there. And Damien wanted it. He wanted Michael.

Placing a finger over his mouth as a reminder, Damien knelt in front of Michael. Michael's eyes grew wide and he reached out to touch Damien's hair.

Damien looked up at him, arching a brow at Michael. Michael nodded, his fingers easing into Damien's hair and petting him before running hand along Damien's cheek.

Damien leaned into the caress and smiled at Michael. Wrapping his hands about Michael's hips, Damien tugged him forward to slouch in the chair. His fingers made quick work of Michael's trouser flies, and then he reached into Michael pants and withdrew his cock.

The soft cock was warm in his hands and slowly firming as Damien looked at him. He rose up, leaned forward, and licked the head of Michael's cock. Michael's fingers returned and tightened in his hair, but he made not one sound out of context. Nor did Michael force him forward. Damien glanced up and grinned his approval, nodding slightly to feel the tug on his hair.

Damien slipped his mouth over Michael's prick, moaning softly around the now rapidly firming flesh. He rubbed his tongue on the underside of Michael's shaft, along the minuscule scar from his circumcision, before sliding Michael's cock from his mouth and wrapping a hand around him.

"So, we can expect the shipment from Anheuser-Busch to be complete and correct this time? Delivered on-time, as well."

Moving slow and easy, Damien sucked and stroked Michael as he conducted business as usual. He adored that, despite Michael's submissive nature, he had no problem asserting himself in both his daily life and their sex games. It was a heady thing to be involved with such a strong person that could give of themselves as well as demand to be satisfied. Damien had forgotten that in his fear of Michael being hurt, and seeing him like this, in his official capacity as 'boss', helped him remember.

Giving a mental thanks to Sheeree for the heads up that Michael would be alone for a few hours, Damien set to his task with relish. He moved his mouth, stroking up and down the length of Michael's prick with his lips then sucked hard, just on the glans.

Only a slight hitch in Michael's breathing gave away how affected he was. Damien grinned again around his mouthful and drew more of Michael's shaft into his mouth.

Michael cleared his throat. "Thank you, then. We'll see your driver here Thursday next week. Goodbye."

Dropping the phone into the cradle, Michael keened. "Oh, gods, Damien…" He arched his hips, pushing his cock into Damien's mouth faster. "Please… please, sir."

Damien hummed and tightened his suction on Michael's prick.

Michael pulled Damien's hair and thrust into his mouth, forcing him to take Michael's cock deeper into his throat.

"Please, please, please," Michael panted, the litany falling from his lips. His fingers continued to pull on Damien's hair as the other tightened down on the arm of the desk chair.

Damien's jaw began to ache as Michael continued to fuck his face, and his scalp tingled but it was all good. He wanted to see just how long Michael would continue to thrust and beg, or if he would just let go. He couldn't imagine which one he wanted more.

And then the choice was taken from him. Michael let out a deep groan of satisfaction and semen burst onto his tongue. Damien swallowed and continued to lick Michael clean once his orgasm had ceased. Little shocks and spasms shuddered over his body as Damien finally let his spent cock drop free of his mouth.

Damien looked up at Michael, his face flushed from their play and his brilliant eyes were closed as he tried to control his breathing. "Thank you, and… I'm sorry for not holding out, sir."

Damien climbed to his feet and grabbed Michael by his tie. He tugged and smirked as Michael's drowsy eyes shot open. He grinned. "We'll talk punishment once you come home."

Michael drew in a breath and then nodded. "Thank you, sir." He reached for Damien's jeans and ran a hand over the bulge of his cock. "Did you want me to help you with this?"

Damien shook his head and bent, pressing a kiss to Michael's mouth. Michael moaned as Damien swiped his tongue past Michael's lips then withdrew. "Oh, no. I'm saving that for later."

Michael swallowed and smiled up at Damien. "I look forward to being under your control once more, Damien."


End file.
